


Lets Break The Headboard

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coffee, Insecurity, M/M, Mistaken Identity, bed shopping, gerards so quick, luke is so cute, luke studied literature, mentions of previous partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Luke and Gerard buy a new bed and fail to christen it.





	Lets Break The Headboard

Luke admired the shiny ring on his finger, as they sat in the car. The…celebrations that had come directly after the ring had been very enjoyable, but had brought a sad end to their bed- after the boards holding the mattress had given up, sending them both to the floor. Gerard had just collapsed into a fit of laughter, which in lukes opinion had spoilt the mood. 

Gerard had made up for his laughing by stopping at Starbucks on the way to the store, Luke was still admiring his gorgeous ring, sipping on iced coffee “you like the ring then?” Gerard's eyes flicked quickly to Luke, but returned to the road as he spoke, flicking the indicator and turning “of course I do! I just can’t believe we’re engaged now. We’re getting married. I haven’t even graduated yet. I don’t want to wait like 2 years though, that’s way too long right?” Gerard just chuckled at lukes rambling, eyes flicking to him again “We can get married whenever you want, and wherever you want. My only real requirement is that Elizabeth and Delilah are there.” Luke looked at Gerard, his eyes were on the road but he could see the sadness in them- he had left Johnathon out for a reason. “obviously, I want everyone we know there. You only get married once right?” Luke sipped his drink, wiggling his fingers and watching the light reflect off the gems “Well, twice in my case, but I have a feeling the second will be much more enjoyable.” Gerard pulled into the parking lot, scanning his eyes around for a space “oh yeah, I have a feeling we’ll be needing a loyalty card for this place” Luke wiggled his brows at Gerard, even though he wasn’t looking at him- and smiles proudly at himself when he heard Gerard's familiarly deep chuckle. 

Luke reluctantly left his drink in the car, and slid his hand into Gerard's as they walked into the store- Gerard gave his hand a squeeze, looking at his partner fondly before returning his eyes forward. He felt an overwhelming sensation of incredible smugness. How many men in their 40s had a 19-year-old who was, at least in Gerard opinion gorgeous, on their arm. He felt incredibly lucky to have found his partner so quickly, and Luke shared in this feeling. “I love you.” Gerard spoke, walking in tandem with his partner towards the signage that indicated the bedroom collections. “If your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches” Luke stated, clearly quoting something in response. Gerard raised a brow at him as he smirked “You had my dick inside you earlier, but that is the gayest thing that has ever come out of you.” Luke let out a bark at his response, nudging him with his shoulder “Its princess bride you uncultured swine” 

Luke abandoned Gerard's hand, and flopped down onto one of the display beds, letting out a happy hum “oh my god, this bed is so soft, it’s like lying on a cloud” Gerard just raised a brow at his fiancé. “I take it you want a new mattress too then?” Luke sat up and nodded at him “Well I do intend to wear ours out so why not start from scratch, right? Besides, if I'm honest it would be nice to have a mattress only we have used, yah know?” Luke glanced down at his ring, before looking back up at Gerard, who was stood closer to him “If you felt uncomfortable about that you should have told me, I have no problem getting a new mattress.” Gerard sat down on the bed, and looked at Luke “No, I mean it isn’t that big a deal I mean it’s not like you’re my first, but…I don’t know” Gerard hummed at him “I get it. We’ll buy an entirely new bedroom set if that’s what you want. As far as I am concerned you are the only person I will be intimate with for the rest of my life.” Luke nodded at him, and gave him a hug “I'm just being insecure, sorry” Gerard just chuckled at him “Just remember you’re the one with the ring.”

They made their way around the shop floor, both of them commenting occasionally on the beds- some of which looked incredibly impractical. Their bed had been way bigger than a standard double and neither of them had any intention of downgrading. “Hey, can I help you guys?” A man in a blue shirt appeared from absolutely nowhere, and was right in front of Luke. “Yes, actually, where are your not hideous beds?” The man laughed, and gestured loosely around the room “Well we have lots of styles, I'm sure I can help you find something you like. What kind of bed are you looking for?” Luke silently mourned the loss of his coffee, Gerard had returned to his side after inspecting a lamp (they had enough lamps, Luke was beginning to think he had a problem) “A Big one. Preferably one that isn’t going to give out during sex.” Gerard choked on air as Luke spoke, and patted his chest in an attempt to recover. The man laughed, and looked sympathetically at Gerard “Not something a dad wants to hear, right? So, what’s your budget?” Gerard grimaced at his mistake, and shoved his hands into his pockets “Don’t really have one” Luke looked at Gerard as he spoke, and took his hand again “We broke our old bed earlier, we got engaged today so you can imagine how excited I was.” Luke wiggled the ring clad finger rather pointedly at the helper. Nobody was going to get away with mistaking his fiancé as his dad. “Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, congratulations. A king sized then?” Luke nodded at him, standing as close to Gerard as possible “That would be fantastic” 

Two and a half hours, and another trip to starbucks later, Gerard and Luke were sat on the floor of their bedroom, with a half-assembled bed between them. “Luke I'm pretty sure that doesn’t go there” Luke looked at him and sipped from his cup before speaking “trust me I'm great at assembling furniture, I've practically got a PHD from ikea” Gerard rolled his eyes as he consulted the instructions “I have an actual doctorate, and this says it goes in that gap there, by the headboard” Gerard nodded in the general direction of the headboard he was beginning to think was upside-down “Instructions are for idiots, Gerard.” Gerard lifted his own cup- which held what was basically just a cup of sugar that had come into contact with a tea bag, and pointed the straw at Luke before speaking “I’ll remember that next time I'm performing surgery” He took a sip in punctuation of his statement, and looked down forlornly at the instructions. Luke crawled across the floor and sat down on his lap, pushing the instructions out the way and wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck “You look like someone just slapped you with a wet fish” Gerard had already forgotten about the bed. Well, he did have his fiancé sat on his lap. He leaned his head forward, kissing Luke in leu of a response and wrapped his arms around his waist. Luke smiled into the kiss, and slid his hand under Gerard's shirt, as the older male pulled him closer, and slid his head down to bite at his neck and mumbling into his collar “Care to finish what we started earlier?” Luke just laughed, and pushed his weight against Gerard until he lay down, straddling him and restarting the kiss- hand still up his shirt. Gerard landed with a grunt and slid a hand into lukes jeans, all interest in the completion of the bed lost. Luke started unbuttoning his shirt, as Gerard rolled his hips against him, pawing at his ass and deepening their kiss, hunger evident to both of them. 

Luke sat up and pulled his shirt off, and Gerard took the opportunity to shrug out of his own, despite the awkwardness of doing so lying down. Luke dipped back down as soon as they were both topless and pressed their lips together again, entwining their legs. Gerard slid his hands to lukes jeans, undoing them by feel and sliding his hand down them as soon as he had the space to do so. Luke let out a groan and slid his hand into Gerard's hair, playing with the loose curls, soft and well looked after. Gerard palmed at Luke, unable to really do anything more with the constraint of clothes and broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on his partners as he spoke “Y’have too many clothes on” Luke nodded at him, and sat up to undo Gerard's jeans, shuffling himself down as he pulled them off with his boxers- Gerard arched himself up in assistance and leant on his palms as he watched Luke take his own jeans off, before crawling back on top of him. He let himself fall back down, and rested his hand on lukes ass again, his other sitting on his neck. Luke rutted against his partner, and let out a pleasured hum, connecting their lips again. Gerard squeezed his partners rear and reached his hand blindly out in an attempt to reach the table top. Luke noted his attempts and broke the kiss, sitting on his legs and reaching to the bedside table and lifting the familiar bottle up, and uncapped it, squirting some of the lubricant into his hand and jerking Gerard off. Gerard let out a groan, rolling his hips and letting his eyes rest on his partners body- he would never stop finding him painfully attractive. Luke brought himself forward, putting a hand beside Gerard's head and using his other to guide Gerard's length into himself with a whimper. Gerard slid his hands to Lukes hips as his younger half picked up a rhythm, and let his jaw slack. Luke moved his hand onto Gerard's chest, straightening his back and picking up his speed, and aiming for his own prostate. Gerard moved one of his hands, wrapping it around lukes length and matching his rhythm as best he could from the angle he was at, intoxicated by lukes desperate sounding whines and moans. Gerard had a feeling he was a lot closer to finishing than Luke was, he was struggling to focus enough on his hand to actually keep any rhythm going. Luke started rolling himself against Gerard, leaning over him to bring their faces close enough to initiate a kiss. The change in movement was all Gerard could handle, and he came undone- spilling inside Luke- who groaned into his mouth. Gerard Pushed Luke off of him, swapping their positions and sliding down him, taking his length in his mouth and holding his hips still. Luke bucked up- the movement had been fluid and smooth, and had taken him by surprise. He let out a gasp, knotting his hand into Gerard's hair and clawing at the rug with his free hand. The heat, and wetness of Gerard's mouth was wonderful, and familiar and it wasn’t long before Luke followed him- finishing in his mouth as he gasped out his name a countless number of times. If Gerard hadn’t just come, he swore he would have done so in that moment. He pulled his head off of Luke, swallowing and licking his lips as he lay down beside him on the carpet. He mentally thanked his past self for buying such a soft rug. Luke turned himself, resting his head on Gerard's chest and wrapping his legs around on of Gerard's- who responded by rubbing his back. Luke put one of his hands beside his own face, and felt the beard-like tickliness of chest hair. Gerard always made him feel so safe, and so comfortable. He could spend forever like this. He worried sometimes that what everyone was constantly saying was true- that he was just being used, but that always seemed totally irrational in moments like this. The hand on his back was warm, and he could hear how breathy Gerard was. It filled him with satisfaction that he was responsible for that. “Would you like a penny?” Luke tilted his head slightly, raising a brow “what?” Gerard moved his free hand to behind his own head, resting on it “I can practically hear you thinking.” Luke nodded against his chest “Oh. Yeah, I'm just half zoned out I guess. I love you” Gerard pulled Luke a little closer, giving him a lazy side hug “I love you too. Always will” Luke glanced down at his hand, smiling at the ring on his hand. This was definitely where he was supposed to be. 

“how many?”  
“what?”  
“How many?”

Gerard raised a brow at his partner as he tucked the pillow into its case “How many what?” Luke was putting the pillows on the bed as Gerard cased them- they had eventually gotten it built and were in the process of remaking it. “People…” Gerard blinked at Luke “Oh.” He sat down on the bed, patting the mattress in beckoning of his partner, who sat down beside him, playing with the chain on his phone- a tiny heart. Luke had told him it had been a gift from his mother when he had moved here. “If it’s important to you, I’ll tell you. But I don’t get why the number matters. I have two kids, it’s not like it’s a surprise I'm not a virgin.” Luke shrugged, looking up at Gerard who was suddenly very aware of his partners insecurity. “ten, excluding Elizabeth and you.” Luke gave him a small nod, declining to look at him. “How about you?” Luke kept his gaze on his hands “three, and you.” Gerard nodded- he appeared unphased by the thought of his partner sleeping with other people which astounded Luke. “can I assume I'm the best of them?” Gerard had a smirk on his face as he nudged his partner with his arm. “Am I?” Lukes response was quiet, his eyes still on his hands. Gerard let his smirk fade, and he brought his hand up to tilt lukes face, making him look at him “truthfully, yes. I love Elizabeth of course, but in a similar way to the love I have for our children. I am in love with you. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re terrific in bed.” Luke gave a little laugh at his response, feeling better despite the still present insecurity. He knew in time it would fade, Gerard loved him. Only him.


End file.
